The Proposal
by GiGGles67
Summary: Eli and Clare have been living in an apartment together for about a year, but Eli is ready to propose. He has the perfect idea on how to do it, but it has to be absouletly amazing! After all, Clare is the love of his life. Title says all, suck at summaris
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!:) I have missed Fanfiction so much! I have been very busy with dance, and school and keeping up with the episodes of Degrassi!:) Well, I promised you guys a story so here is the beginning of one!**

**Disclamer- I don't own Degrassi, but I would love to own Munro Chambers…:)**

Eli POV-

I stepped out of Clare and I's apartment and took a breath….today was the day. Today was the day that I was going to ask Clare's parents' for their blessing when I took Clare's hand in marriage. That's right, I was going to propose to my beautiful girlfriend Clare. Clare and I have been dating for about 4 years now, and I can't wait any longer, I want to be able to call her Clare Goldsworthy. Our relationship has definitely had its ups and downs, but no matter what, we always got through it. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Clare, and I know that she feels the same way. I opened the car door and started up Morty, I was a little nervous that Clare's parents' were going to say that they didn't want to be involved with anything after this point. I really wanted them to be involved, but if they did happen to say no, I would go on with the proposal by myself and with my family. Nobody can keep from the love of my life, even her parents.

When I arrived at the Edwards' house, my hands started to shake, I have to admit I was really nervous! I rang the doorbell and waited for them to answer the door. Mr. Edwards opened the door, and he had a confused look on his face.

Mr. Edwards- "Eli, it has been a while, what brings you here?"

Eli- "May I come on, I need to talk to you and Mrs. Edwards."

He opened the door all the way and let me in. He led me to the couch and yelled for Mrs. Edwards to come downstairs. She came down the stairs and had the same look on her face that Mr. Edwards had.

Mrs. Edwards- "Eli? What are you doing here?"

She reached the bottom of the stairs and walked to where she was beside Mr. Edwards. I opened my mouth to speak….

Eli- " I love your daughter with all of my heart, and I have some news."

Mrs. Edwards' mouth dropped open, she raised her voice and said…

Mrs. Edwards- "Oh my god, you got Clare pregnant?"

I smirked, and thought about how much I couldn't to start a family Clare.

Eli- "Not yet…I have actually come to ask for your blessing. I want to propose to Clare, and I want to know if I have the okay."

Mr. and Mrs. Edwards looked at me with wide eyes. Mrs. Edwards smiled and looked at her husband. She walked towards the couch and sat down beside me.

Mrs. Edwards-" I know how much you love Clare, we always could tell. We would be very happy to give our daughter to you…just as long as you take care of her."

I smiled largely and hugged both of them. I thanked them at least a million times, I was the happiest guy in the whole world. I couldn't wait to propose. Now all I had to do was plan the perfect way to do it. But I did already have the engagement ring picked out, I was walking in downtown Toronto, and I passed by a window shop with the perfect ring. It was silver and the diamond was square cut, and it had diamonds all around the band. I just knew that that was the one. Clare had always talked about us getting married, but I don't think that she will expect me to propose. I was so beyond excited, I felt like singing!

I ran into the apartment, and saw Clare washing the dishes. I snuck up behind her and hugged her from the back as well. She jumped and said "Oh, it's you." Well duh it's me, who else would it be? She turned around and I kissed her. I was beyond happy, but while I was kissing her…a brilliant idea popped into my mind. I had the absolute perfect way to propose to the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen in my life. The one and only, the love of my life…Clare Edwards.

**Cliffhanger!:) Hahha, if you hadn't noticed Clare's parents are still together and not divorced! Clare and Eli have been living in an apartment together for about a year, and yeah! I will try to update soon! But you know the rule, 5 new reviews or no update!:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!:) I know that I promised that I would update, but I have honestly been extremely busy! But my spring break starts tomorrow, so I wanted to give you guys a treat before I left:) So here it is…..**

Eli POV-

The next morning I woke up next to Clare, and her arm was placed gently across my chest. I looked up and down her arm and thought that there was no one that was even close to perfect except for Clare. Her hair was covering half of her face and she was curled up in a ball. I picked up her arm and placed light kisses on her fingers. She stirred and lightly opened her eyes. Her ocean blue eyes locked with mine. I smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead.

Eli- "You can go back to bed, I didn't mean to wake you."

Clare- "No, it's fine…I need to get up anyway."

She rubbed her eyes and sat up and just sat there for a couple of minutes. I walked into the bathroom and picked up my toothbrush. Clare came up behind me, and stood on her tippy toes and kissed the back of my neck. She then wrapped her arms around me from behind. I loved when she did this. I turned around and said " I love you my little Edwards." She smiled at me and kissed me on the lips. She stepped back and said "Geez, you do need to brush. Sheesh." She giggled and headed out of the bathroom. I laughed and chased after her. She soon noticed that I was chasing after her and she ran all around the apartment. There wasn't a lot of space for her to hide, so she ran to the couch. I go to her and started to tickle her, she started laughing loudly and I couldn't help but smile. I stopped tickling her, and went back into our bedroom to get ready for the day. I was going to go to Cece and Bullfrog's house to talk about my great idea! I quickly got dressed and left the apartment.

When I arrived to Cece and Bullfrog's house both ran out to greet me, I hugged both of them and they took me inside.

Eli- "Mom, the Edwards said that I had their blessing to propose to Clare."

CeCe- "Well, what did you have in mind…?"

Eli- "I want to do it at the beach…you know all romantic and everything. I want to go the whole nine yards. I've only been in love once, and this has to be perfect."

CeCe- "When are you planning to propose baby boy?"

Eli- " As soon as possible! How about this weekend?" I smiled and got really excited!

CeCe- "Alright, lets leave for the beach on Thursday."

I arrived back at the apartment and I just couldn't wait for Thursday to come! It was only Sunday, but that gave me extra time to make sure everything was perfect and ready to go! Clare ran up to me and kissed me, I kissed her back.

Eli- "I am so beyond lucky to have you Clare."

Clare- "I love you Elijah!" She smiled and reached down to grab my hand. She gave it three squeezes and kissed my hand.

Eli- "Guess what blue eyes!"

Clare- "What what what?"

Eli- "We are going to the beach on Thursday!"

Clare- "Oh, what is the occasion?"

Eli- "Oh nothing!"

She kissed me on the cheek, and then I smirked.

**Guys REVIEWWWWW!:) 5 new reviews or no new chapter!**


End file.
